


Life with Arthur

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin stands at the landing and ponders





	Life with Arthur

Merlin stood at the edge of the landing stage, looking out over the lake. The leaves had turned and most of them were on the ground already. Even though the sun was out, it was frosty and it wouldn’t take long for the first snow to fall. 

Burying his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, Merlin smiled. How often had he stood here, looking out over the lake, hoping, waiting? He had imagined a thousand scenarios of how Arthur would return to him, how he would rise from the lake. Most likely in his chainmail and red cloak, Excalibur at his side. 

And then it had been so mundane it almost hurt. He had run into Arthur at the farmers market. Immediately, Arthur had lashed out at him and called him names but Merlin had just smiled. This déjà-vu was more than he could have ever hoped for. Arthur didn’t remember and Merlin didn’t care if he ever did. Arthur was back and they could lead a life just for themselves without the burden of ruling a kingdom and protecting magic. 

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Merlin leaned back into Arthur’s chest.

“Why the thoughtful face? Are you pondering what to give me for Christmas?”

Merlin chuckled. “I already know that.”

“A blowjob under the Christmas tree?” Arthur nuzzled into his neck and pressed little kisses just underneath his hairline.

“Hmm…probably?” Merlin turned around and grinned. “And maybe some more.”

Arthur groaned. “If you keep that up, we’ll never make it to Leon’s fall party and I was really looking forward to the campfire and the hot cider.”

Merlin leaned in for a little kiss. “And whose fault would that be?” He grinned widely, took Arthur’s hand and they left the landing stage. He had fantasized about life with Arthur many times, but reality was even better.


End file.
